Sleigh Ride
by RebelliousRedhead
Summary: The ball is tedious to Anna, and Kristoff looks so darn good that she just can't wait any longer. Unfortunately, Anna is not one to consider the consequences of her actions.


Anna didn't think she could take any more of this torture.  
She watched her consort chatting to the group of ice harvesters in the corner of the ballroom. The ball was Elsa's idea, a celebration of winter. Anna wondered if Elsa had really just wanted to throw herself a party and this was the least big headed way to do it. The queen stood at her side, sipping mulled wine and admiring the festivities. Anna's focus turned back to Kristoff. He had his back to her and was chatting with the group. He ran a hand through his already tussled blonde hair and the princess bit down on her lower lip, pulling her eyes from the alluring figure.  
They had been reluctant to leave the bed chambers for this party. The knock had come at the most inopportune time, as Kristoff had peppered Anna's inner thighs with soft kisses slowly making his way to the deep heat spilling from her. She groaned as he stood straight and grinned lopsidedly at her, pulling her into a more dignified sitting position.  
"There's always later, princess" he murmured, pressing gentle lips to her forehead before turning for the door to collect his dinner jacket from his room.

So Anna stood watching him across the room, unfinished business on her mind. He laughed at something one of the other harvesters said before glancing out of the balcony doors towards the stables where Sven had made himself at home. Anna knew what was on his mind. He had been meaning to refill Sven's water supply all day, but still had not found an opportunity to do so. She watched as he excused himself from the ice harvesters and turned for her and Elsa. He dropped into a formal bow to Elsa when he approached.  
"Your highness, I must go and um… well, Sven needs some water" he blushed slightly at the informality.  
"That's fine, Kristoff, we'll see you shortly" Elsa said, waving a hand at him before hiccupping slightly. She covered her mouth in horror and looked wide eyed at her sister who tried to hide her laughter behind her hands. Kristoff hastily covered a smirk and bowed again before leaving the ballroom.

This was going to be easy.

She waited at least three minutes before turning to Elsa "I think I'll go see if he needs a hand" Anna said, leaving a slightly tipsy queen behind her and exiting the ballroom. She walked calmly through the castle to avoid questioning glances but broke into a sprint as she left through the large oak doors towards the stables.  
He had his back to her again, and she watched at his muscles tensed and relaxed as she splashed a huge bucket of water into the reindeer's trough. Her eyes wandered to his firm buttocks, the toned shape of which appeared prominent in these particular suit trousers. She cleared her throat and he turned, slightly startled by her sudden appearance.  
"Anna? I'll only be a second, I just needed to sort him out, then I'll be back in the party"  
"I don't care about the party" she told him.  
His eyebrows furrowed in confusion for a moment then rose in surprise as she pulled her hair from the ribbons holding it in place and allowing it to flow around her. She pulled at the lace on the front of her dress allowing it to fall open. Kristoff dropped the bucket with a loud clang and closed the distance between them in three large strides, his mouth on hers, insistent and urgent. His hand knotted in her hair and she gripped the front of his shirt pulling him out of the stables and into the small barn next door where the sleds and carts were stored, her lips never leaving his. Anna suddenly found her feet leaving the ground as she was placed gently on the bench of his sled.

"Couldn't wait the night out?" he asked her as his lips traveled to her neck.  
"No" she whispered, her fingers running through the blonde locks she had watched him tussle all night.  
"Neither could I" he muttered and his hands pulled the dress away from her chest, leaving her breasts exposed to the cool night air.  
He took the left nipple into his mouth, using his hand to caress and pinch the other, earning gentle moans from the redhead beneath him. Her hands gripped him closer reveling in the pleasure from his swirling tongue and nipping teeth before he pulled away too soon and slipped his own shirt off over his head. She caressed the hard plains of his bare chest before he bent back down to pay more attention to her breasts while rough hands slid her dress of completely before slipping off her undergarments too.  
Anna moaned and squirmed under her mountain man as his rough hands stroked along the soft skin over her ribs, waist, hips and thighs. His mouth moved further down, trailing a pattern down her stomach to the small mound of red curls between her legs.  
"Let's pick up where we left off, shall we?" he grinned, as she nodded in breathless anticipation. His tongue made direct contact her clitoris, causing her hips to buck and a sharp yelp to escape her lips. He continued to tease her sensitive area, lapping and nibbling as his fingers found their way inside her. Anna moaned and gasped and writhed on the seat as he brought her closer and closer to the edge.  
"Kristoff" she gasped "I… I'm going to…."  
He looked up at her flushed and sweaty face before he pulled his fingers out and licked the moisture off slowly, not breaking eye contact. The princess grew impatient and sat up, grabbing his trousers and pulling them down, exposing his fully erect manhood.  
"Patience, feisty pants" he grinned, leaning down to kiss her and manoeuvre her back to her previous position. He sat down on the bench beside her and she sat astride him, closing her eyes as he lowered her onto him. He groaned in unison with his princess as she adjusted her position before he took a firm grip of her hips and she wrapped her arms around his shoulders. Anna began to move, grinding against him as he assisted her in moving up and down his length. She picked up pace as tension built in the pit of her stomach and he buried his face in her neck as his gentle moans got louder. Hers joined his as they headed for climax.

Neither of them noticed the barn door being pushed open or the sudden drop in temperature.

"ANNA!" a voice cried making the princess jump and look up as Kristoff jerked and released inside her. His head spun at the sound of the intruding voice and he looked in horror at the queen of Arendelle stood in the doorway, looking angrier than he had ever seen her.


End file.
